Killian Horner
Colonel Killian Horner is a former SDF Orbital Marine Shocktrooper who earned his rank due to his outstanding work during the Sol Unification. He is currently leading Horner's Devils with the help of Emile Gerrera. History Horner grew up in Scotland at his parent's farm. Being the only child, Horner spent more time on his family's farm than in school. Despite this he eventually graduated from school and continued to help his family. Enlisting with the SDF during the Sol Unification, SDF officers quickly noted Horner's ability to stay cool under pressure while also being an exemplary leader for his squad during basic training. He was promoted to captain and sent off to become one of the first orbital marine shocktroopers, soldiers deployed to the battlefield using five-man pods launched from ships in low-orbit. During OMS training Horner met Emile Gerrera, a tank of a man. The two soldiers quickly became friends and formed a special bond where Horner was the brain and the strategist while Gerrera became the muscle and the sword. As the SDF secured Terra and Luna the military turned its eyes towards Mars which was still full of deeply entrenched anti-Sol groups resisting the laws of the Sol System Government. Unlike Luna the settlements on the red planet were not shielded by massive domes nor did the planet lack a atmosphere thanks to terraforming efforts, something the SDF could use to its advantage. The SDF quickly devised a plan for an aggressive shock & awe campaign, a campaign which would be led by Horner, Gerrera and the other thousands of OMS soldiers. When the time came the SDF attacked with all its force; orbital bombardments covered the steel rain of OMS pods. However, despite the initial advantage fighting on the ground quickly turned into a brief last stand where OMS squads, bogged down by the overwhelming number of hostile forces, fought down to the last bullet so that SDF marines could land. During the sixth hour of fighting Horner and Gerrera were both struck by a stray rocket fired from a Divinity Creed militant. Horner lost his left arm and Gerrera suffered third-degree burn injuries. Despite their injuries the two soldiers fought on as they could not afford to leave their squad without a leader. Ten minutes later the second wave of OMS soldiers landed and shortly after that a beachhead on Mars had been secured. After being treated by medics Horner and Gerrera rejoined the fighting untill the very end of the Unification. Following the Unification Horner was promoted to the rank of colonel and assigned to be one of the SDF officers responsible for the SDF forces on Mars. Birth of Horner's Devils When the Sol-USR war broke out Horner spent most of his time creating contingency plans involving everything between scorched-earth tactics to superweapon attacks on civilian worlds under enemy control. For each plan devised it only became clearer that the odds were not in favor of Sol. As the war raged on Horner became more vocal with his opposing views and it didn't take long for his fellow officers to shun him and treat him as an outsider. The final nail in Horner's coffin would be a conversation with Lord General Cross who refused to accept anything but a victory for the SDF and the death of all traitors. Refusing to send to SDF soldiers to their deaths Horner confronted Cross and was, shortly after, discharged for assaulting a superior officer. Horner then left the SDF. After meeting up with friends from his past he bought a ship and left the system and would not return for another two years.Category:Devils Category:Characters